csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Steel (Kanadyjski gracz)
|} Joshua "steel" Nissan jest kanadyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 26 stycznia 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-??-?? – 2013-01-19 - 35px|UE Mortal Team Work *2013-01-19 – 2013-03-08 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Torqued *2013-03-08 – 2013-07-08 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Team Dignitas *2013-??-?? – 2013-10-01 - 35px|USA Homeless *2013-10-01 – 201?-??-?? - 35px|USA Frost Gaming *2014-01-27 – 2014-0?-?? - 35px|UE hudzGs team *2014-0?-?? – 2014-03-02 - 35px|Kanada Homeless *2014-03-02 – 2014-03-27 - 35px|Kanada Homeless (backup) *2014-03-27 – 2014-11-05 - 35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER *2014-11-07 – 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA Torqued Historia 2010 *Do pierwszej drużyny steel dołączył w 2010 roku i nosiła ona nazwę CyberRevolution w grze Counter-Strike: Source. 2012 *Do pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO dołączył w 2012 roku i nosiła ona nazwę Mortal Team Work. 2013 *'19 stycznia 2013' - steel opuścił drużynę Mortal Team Work i dołączył do Torqued. *'8 marca 2013' - Skład drużyny Torqued został przejęty przez organizację Team Dignitas. *'8 lipca 2013' - steel opuścił drużynę Team Dignitas. *'1 października 2013' - Drużyny Homeless i Frost Gaming połączyły się w jedną drużyną występującą pod banerem Frost Gaming, a w niej m.in. steel. 2014 *'27 stycznia 2014' - steel dołączył do drużyny hudzGs team. *'2 marca 2014' - steel został rezerwowym graczem drużyny Homeless. *'27 marca 2014' - steel opuścił drużynę Homeless i dołączył do Team iBUYPOWER. *'16 lipca 2014' - steel razem ze składem iBUYPOWER: 30px|USA swag, 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|USA DaZeD oraz 30px|Kanada AZK dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'4 sierpnia 2014' - Odbył się mecz, który został ustawiony przez skład iBUYPOWER na turnieju CEVO Professional Season 5 przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. *'5 listopada 2014' - steel opuścił drużynę Team iBUYPOWER, a dwa dni później dołączył do Torqued. 2015 *'26 stycznia 2015' - steel jest jednym z siedmiu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - steel wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. *W kwietniu 2016 roku steel dołączył do drużyny w grze Overwatch o nazwie Fine, I'll go McCree, która została przejęta 13 czerwca 2016 roku przez organizację Splyce. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 26 stycznia 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. *Od 13 czerwca 2016 roku jest członkiem drużyny Splyce, lecz w grze Overwatch. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|UE Mortal Team Work' *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 1 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 3 (2012) '35px|Wielka Brytania Torqued' *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 13: Otwarta dywizja - Europa - Playoffy (2013) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Dignitas' *Drugie miejsce Insomnia 48 (2013) '35px|USA Homeless' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały północnoamerykańskich kwalifikacji (2013) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) '35px|UE hudzGs TEAM' *1/4 miejsce EMS One Katowice - Brytyjskie kwalifikacje - Mistrzostwo 2 (2014) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Infused' *Trzecie miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 51 (2014) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 4 - Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce SoCAL Revival 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 Kwalifikacje: Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT - NA Championship 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 4 by Alpenföhn (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 - Północnoamerykańska liga (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 5 - Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) '35px|USA Torqued' *1/4 miejsce CEVO Season 6 - Profesjonalna dywizja: Umieszczenie (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Championship NA (2014) *Trzecie miejsce RGN New Years Open (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) '35px|Wielka Brytania The Last Resort' *5/6 miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 54 (2015) '35px|Wielka Brytania Molotovs and Marshmallows Gaming' *5/6 miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 55 (2015) '35px|Kanada Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 6 (2015) 'Bez drużyny' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Grudzień 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Styczeń 2016 (2016) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Grudzień 2016 (2016) '35px|USA Don't Trust Anyone' *Czwarte miejsce Fragadelphia 10 (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Luty 2017 (2017) |-| Broadcast= Obserwator *'ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013' (2013) *'ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013' (2013) *'ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014' (2014) *'MLG X Games Aspen Invitational' (2015) *'ESL One: Katowice 2015' (2015) Analityk *'iBUYPOWER Masters 2016' (2016) *'cs_summit' (2017) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *FACEIT League Season 2 Finals: steel vs. fnatic *ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals: steel vs. OverGaming *EMS One Katowice European Finals: steel vs. Reason *ESEA Invite Season 15 Finals: steel vs. mouseSpaz *Steel SICK 1vs5 on Stream! Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Kanadyjscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn